stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Smelly Jelly
Smelly Jelly is extremely stinky green slime possessing the ability to assume the appearance and texture of simple inanimate objects. It absorbs neural energy from other life forms and can projects emotions and enhance strong emotions in others. Physical appearance Amorphous mass of green semi-translucent slime with the consistency of Jello. It has been encountered in huge ponds and small droplets. Smelly Jelly has the ability to transform its shape, color, and texture to mimic any simple inanimate object (tables, chairs, ashtrays...) in order to hide in plain sight. It can extrude long whip-like tentacles to grasp or attack. It can ooze slowly across the ground. Biology Smelly Jelly has proven all but impervious to conventional scanning techniques. The Smelly Jelly is not protoplasm. One leading theory suggests that it is actually an extra-dimensional extrusion into our spacetime from a deep layer of subspace. Visual inspection reveals a homogeneous mass of green jelly in which are embedded darker globules that slowly drift around, combine, and split apart again. Electrical discharges are sometimes visible between the globules, though usually only when the Jelly is feeding heavily. In very large pools of Jelly, these globules can be as large as 1 foot in diameter. Smaller Jellies have proportionately smaller features all the way down to microscopic. When not feeding, the Smelly Jelly exudes an odor so foul that no species can tolerate it without gagging violently. The more a Jelly feeds, the less the smell becomes, until it is absent altogether when the Jelly is sated. Smelly Jelly is under the control of Jelly Brains. Special Abilities The Smelly Jelly feeds on the neuro-electrical energy of sentient species. To generate the maximum neural energy, it has the ability to influence thought processes and enhancing negative emotions in order to cause chaos. It can operate independently, but when under the direct control of a Jelly Brain, it is much more powerful, even capable of astounding feats of telekinetics. Relative Influence When hidden and free to act, Smelly Jelly can have a devastating effect on an unsuspecting population. It is so good at hiding that very few people are aware of its existence. Its observed goal has been to cause maximum chaos for the purpose of supplying itself with maximum neural energy to feed on. No one has ever managed to communicate with Smelly Jelly. It is not known if the Jelly has the capacity to communicate. Smelly Jelly has been encountered all over the trans-Briar Patch area. The full extent of the Jelly's area of operation is unknown. History Smelly Jelly was discovered by the Banshee Squadron (VSF-6501) on the Trojan planetoid of Nanuq in the New Canada system. It was dubbed "Smelly Jelly" by Lieutenant Jo Schmidt because of its obvious physical attributes, and the name stuck. Over the next few years, Jelly was found in public venues on Starbase 901 shape-shifted into innocuous objects. Its favorite tactic was to wait until a pretty girl walked by, then pinch her tushie. The girl would blame the nearest man, and the fireworks would start, giving the Jelly plenty of neural energy to feed on. Since it feeds on the neuro-electrical energy of other species, it prefers high stress environments where neural energy is plentiful. It used its ability to influence the thought patterns of humanoids in order to cause chaos during the Mulluran War in areas where the fighting was heaviest, and it is suspected that the empathic influence of the Jelly on the soldiers of both sides was responsible for some of the bloodiest and most vicious engagements of that conflict—all simply so the Jelly could feed. Trivia :* The Smelly Jelly originated in the old Starbase 901 RPG. It was originally just a silly gag prop used to inject humor into posts. It did a lot of tushie pinching in those days. It was only after that routine started getting old that it became sinister and evil. Category:Species Category:Star Trek: Banshee Squadron